


Всем нужен Гарри

by WTF_HP_Sick_Bastards_2020



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Mpreg, Unhealthy Relationships, dubcon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_HP_Sick_Bastards_2020/pseuds/WTF_HP_Sick_Bastards_2020
Summary: Никто не может обойтись без Гарри
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: WTF HP Sick Bastards 2020





	Всем нужен Гарри

**Author's Note:**

> Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.
> 
> Написано для челленджа "Зимняя Фандомная Битва-2020" на сайте diary.ru

Гарри устало переступал ногами, в живот как булыжник опустили. Прошло всего пять минут, а он уже вымок до трусов, и сил, чтобы наложить нужное заклинание, просто не было. Никаких сил — ни физических, ни моральных. Хорошо хоть Северус уменьшил его чемодан, прежде чем выставить из дома под ливень. И как так вышло, у них же все было хорошо?..

Конечно, хорошо стало не сразу. Сначала было плохо, очень плохо, когда Гарри лежал пластом, не мог ни пить, ни есть. Гермиона говорила, что это откат, что надо в Мунго, Гарри, в одиночку, и даже с нами ты не справишься. Рон таскал его на себе в туалет и в душ, жестко тер мочалкой, намывал везде-везде. Гарри закрывал глаза, пусть творят что хотят.

Кроме Рона и Гермионы к нему приходили все Уизли, Невилл, Луна, какие-то незнакомые люди, они что-то говорили, но Гарри их не слушал: одна каша у них во рту, ни слова не разберешь. В любом случае, они наверняка что-то хотели, а Гарри не мог, никому не мог ничего дать. Что у него было — все кончилось.

Один раз пришел Снейп, сказал что-то вроде «вы жалки, Поттер», а потом забрал его к себе. Вот так просто — явился, взял на руки и шагнул в камин. А уже в своем доме заблокировал все входы и выходы.

Кто знал, зачем все это понадобилось Снейпу, но за дело тот взялся усердно. Точнее, это сначала Гарри не понимал, с чего вдруг Снейп его украл, как невесту, но потом все разъяснилось: Снейп любил его, давно любил. И правильно называть его уже не Снейп, а Северус, потому что это Северус поил его зельями, Северус кормил и поил его с ложки, Северус выносил его подышать на воздух. Пока малознакомый, но уже такой родной человек Северус. Нужный, как воздух.

Нет, Северус не сюсюкался и комплиментов не говорил, но он заботился и оберегал его, хотел больше жизни, никого у него дороже не было, все в глазах можно было прочесть. Просто он не мог бездействовать, пока Гарри угасает, вот и решился на отчаянный шаг. Так Гарри и написал Рону с Гермионой месяц спустя, когда Северус наконец разрешил ему отправить сову — раньше нервная система Гарри была еще чересчур хрупкой.

Конечно, Рон, Гермиона, миссис Уизли, Джинни да и вообще все были против. Что у вас общего, мы так беспокоимся, за этим что-то кроется, ты что, подставляешь ему зад, ты же мой друг! Мы должны были быть вместе, мы же столько прошли, как же так? Да, Рон злился больше всех, но как из-за чего-то волноваться в доме, где тишина, безмятежность, где их, благодаря хитрым чарам, не найти? Где Северус гладил его так нежно по ночам, шептал на ухо, что ты мой, Гарри, а я твой, и целовал его, и улыбался?

Северус помог ему продать дом на Гриммо, так что больше его с внешней суетой ничего не связывало.

Было так хорошо, что Гарри никогда не отлучался, даже когда появились силы встать с кровати. И Северус был только доволен, твердил, что еще успеет Гарри наработаться, можно и отдохнуть. И я тоже отдохну, с тобой.

У них был год. Счастливый год, Гарри никогда не ощущал себя таким легким, незлым, даже рядом с Сириусом. Хотелось жить, и мир стал ярче — правда, он мерк, стоило выйти за ограду сада. Так бывает, когда любишь и пьешь зелья от депрессии, говорил Северус. Теперь каждую ночь, а иногда и по утрам, он входил в него — так глубоко, что член почти доставал до горла, — и оставался в нем, кончая снова и снова, спасибо специальным заклинаниям. Анус болел, но оно того стоило, ведь Северус так ласково гладил его по животу и целовал в ухо. И снова гладил по животу.

Все испортил, конечно, Малфой. Он словно ждал своего часа: только-только перестали сниться кошмары, как он заявился к Северусу в гости, по приглашению, был почти мил и напросился на визит через неделю. Гарри его вежливость так ошарашила, что он не возразил, а даже наоборот. Ведь приятно, когда тебя, для разнообразия, не осуждают, а поддерживают! Гермиона почти перестала писать, Рон присылал записки, требовал, чтобы Гарри ответил, встретился с ними, а как же я, Гарри, почти прямо обзывал его пожирательской подстилкой. Северус эти пергаменты сжигал.

Так что Малфой, Драко, приходил и приходил, они с Северусом обсуждали новые порядки в Министерстве, новые законы, Драко шутил, что он теперь несчастная жертва родительского произвола, всего его жалеют. А потом Северус оставил их наедине. Ему пришлось отбыть — сова принесла письмо, что в Лютном переулке вот прямо сейчас продают очень редкий и очень запрещенный порошок из драконьих клыков. Не прошло и пяти минут, как Драко уже раздевал его, повалив на потертый ковер прямо в гостиной.

Гарри хотел бы отбиться, закричать, что он не изменщик, но терял волю, не мог пошевелить и рукой, как всегда было, когда Северус уходил. Интересно, чем он тебя накачивает, бормотал Драко, мне так не хватает такой плохой девочки, так надоело быть примерным. Подмахивай, подмахивай, Поттер, давай!

И Гарри слабо стонал и даже кончил, хотя Драко и зажимал ему член, а потом просунул в дырку сразу четыре пальца. Не бойся, сказал он, я знаю заклинание, станешь узким, как девственница. Было странно и непривычно, и абсолютно невозможно противиться.

Перед уходом Драко, к счастью, привел и Гарри, и пол гостиной в порядок. Ты молодец, сказал он напоследок, надо будет повторить. Гарри перебрался на постель и лежал, пока не вернулся Северус. Устал, спросил тот, соскучился? Пристроился рядом и стянул с него домашние штаны. Вновь сделалось спокойно, и дурные воспоминания сами собой померкли.

А через месяц Гарри стало тошнить, и снова стало плохо, но уже по-новому. Северус тревожился, но не очень, по крайней мере, не так, как в начале. Все нормально, скоро сказал он, у тебя обычная магическая беременность. Так бывает, если пить нужные зелья. Мы же хотели с тобой малыша?

Какая к черту беременность, хотелось орать Гарри, я мужик, что ты мелешь, но Северус возмущенно спрашивал, ты что, забыл, как просил меня об этом, как настаивал? Гарри не помнил, но Северус смотрел так грустно, что он ответил: да. Прости, я запсиховал, просто это неожиданно. Я рад. У меня что-то с памятью, не обращай внимания.

У нас будет девочка, говорил Северус, я знаю, точно. Скоро уже можно будет определить пол.

Северус был счастлив, и Гарри, глядя на него, старался тоже. Тело менялось, и менялось с трудом, причиняя боль, так, что перед глазами меркло, но ведь это ради маленького чуда — говорил Северус. Маленькая девочка с зелеными глазами. И Гарри листал каталоги, обставлял детскую и думал, как рассказать о ребенке друзьям. Ведь Рон с Гермионой все еще друзья ему?

Понемногу он начал привыкать, что живот округляется, кости таза расширяются, а под яйцами медленно формируется влагалище. Незнакомые складки. Они исчезнут после родов, обещал Северус, и матка тоже — если пить нужные зелья, конечно. Хотя вдруг мы захотим еще девочек?

Он почти смирился с мыслью, что через шесть месяцев родит ребенка. Почти нашел нужные слова для Рона. Почти забыл инцидент с Малфоем… Наконец стало можно узнать пол ребенка. И откуда Гарри было знать, что это заклинание вместе с полом определяет отцовство, такой вот побочный эффект? Хотя даже если бы и знал — что бы он мог сделать? Ничего.

Ах ты грязная шлюха, орал Северус, ты мерзость, дрянь, как ты мог, когда только успел? Что тебе не хватало? У нас же все было! У нас могла родиться Лили, ты понимаешь, тварь! Убирайся! Проваливай из моего дома!

Нерожденный ребенок, кстати, оказался мальчиком.

Гарри брел, без цели, без смысла. Стоило найти отель и квартиру, ведь должен был Северус дать ему с собой денег? И где его палочка, куда он ее дел? Гарри зашарил в кармане и вздохнул — да, там. Северус все-таки ее нашел.

Как он без Северуса? Куда ему? И внутри теперь нет ни чувств, как когда-то, ни желаний.

Магия почти не отзывалась.

Он закрыл глаза, подумал о единственном месте, где ему могли быть хоть относительно рады… С трудом аппарировал, чуть не расщепившись. Нора оказалась прежней, в ней ничего не поменялось. Миссис Уизли встретила его объятиями, а на вопрос, где Рон, назвала адрес. Он уже давно переехал, Гарри, неужели ты не знал? Это совсем рядом с Косой Аллей, ты можешь попасть туда через камин в Дырявом котле. Только поужинай сначала! И переночуй у нас!

Гарри кивал, благодарил, говорил что-то еще и сбежал, пока миссис Уизли, с ее-то опытом, не догадалась. Ей Гарри пока был не готов открыться. 

Через пять минут он стоял перед нужной дверью и смотрел в окно, где горел свет. Рон же его примет. Несмотря ни на что. Ведь не зря же он твердил, что не может без него?

Он постучал. Рон вышел быстро, будто ждал. Внимательно осмотрел его и молча шагнул в сторону, кивнув на порог.

Гарри медленно-медленно снял верхнюю мантию, со Снейпом он почти отвык от обычной одежды. Его мутило.

— Принес в подоле? — резко спросил Рон. — И как тебя угораздило?

— Снейп очень хотел ребенка, — пробормотал Гарри, перед глазами все кружилось, — и я, видимо, тоже. И вот. А ты знал, что мужики могут забеременеть?

Рон подошел ближе и положил обжигающие руки на его живот.

— Знал. И даже видел. Это странно, но красиво. Тебе идет. Но ты совсем на себя не похож… Ты ушел от него? Будешь жить со мной? 

Гарри обнял его, почти упал, и Рон обнял в ответ, крепко-крепко.

— С возвращением, — тихо сказал он и сжал его задницу. — Но я тебя, Гарри, еще не простил.


End file.
